The Misfits
by Scarlet Pikachu
Summary: A withdrawn, tempermatic Umbreon, an energetic rebelling Meowth, and other unusual Poke-pets who just can't seem to belong due to them being different. Read along as they pursue the perfect owner, or owners and the place where they can finally fit in.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome, this is just something I've been wanting to start writing, it's based around a few city Poke-pets that just can't seem to belong and... Well, you'll get the idea soon.

**Reveiw!**

**Viva la feedback!**

* * *

The Umbreon trotted along the inside of his cage, his red eyes flickering to and from any moving object. He held his head high in a 'I don't give a damn' kind of way.

He trotted along the small area of his cage while grumbling a foreign curse. "Eonbre!"

"Hey, shuddup ya mangy flea bag!" One of the pet catchers yelled. The Umbreon snorted and growled. He heard nothing after that and had been there long enough to realize when the lights went out that he was expected to sleep.

----

"Claire. Where are you? Here kitty." Came a soft voice and the Meowth pushed herself deeper into the little space between the bedboard and the wall, breathing as faint as she could.

She knew why her owner was looking for her, and wasn't proud of it either.

So what if she'd ripped the curtains. She wanted to escape this miserable place with her spoiled and prim owner.

Even now she was practically tearing off her left ear, for her balance was so screwed up by the stupid crystel earring, and to think that her owner thought it was "cute" more painful than falling into a box of flesh eating Rattatas it was.

"Claire," She then tried to make herself smaller, that time it sounded like the human was right before her, she continued to tear at the stupid dangly thing with her right paw, then, she freaked when her claws got stuck in the wire hoop. She began to yank furiously upon it, half terrified that she wouldn't get her paw back.

There was a tearing sound, followed by what felt like thick and murky water running down her left side.

She felt a wave of pain as the earring was batted away, thank God.

"Hey, where did her earring come from, is that blood? Oh my."

Claire let out a whimper, her head now hurt.

"Claire! What happened to my poor widle kittywitty?" exclaimed a voice as she felt herself picked up by the scruff of the neck, only to come face to face with a blue-eyed blonde.

"Poor thing, you really got your ear mauled up again, didn't you?"

Oh, yeah, this was the second time such a thing had happened and the Meowth wanted to claw her own ears off and had managed to maul herself.

"I guess it' time for another trip.Maybe we should get gold earrings and purple stripes this time."

Claire's eyes widened, not more tortore! The inky stripes hurt her skin.

But before she could respond she was hauled into the pet carrier, left to shake with fear of what was yet to come.

----

The lights came on in the middle of the night, but no pet catchers were to be seen, just four black pelts(theives in all black), The Umbreon's fur bristled. The black pelts ambled about, grasping cages and grabbing pets by the dozen.

"Hey, lookie here." A gruff toned one murmered. "An Umbreon, those are so rare. Let's grab this one too. Hey he's got a funny name, Bosco, what's up with that?"

The gruff one muttered, referring to the paper taped at the cage's corner with his name written upon it in green squiggly lines.

"Just be quiet, get him or leave him. Nevermind. Shuddup and grab him!"

The gruff voiced black pelt just shrugged, "You handle that one Nat."

A slender black pelt approached next, she took out a pocket knife, The Umbreon flinched, but all the black pelt did was jimmy the lock and open the door of Bosco's cage.

"Hey there, Bosco, you wanna be friends?" The female asked, her green eyes hopeful.

"Natasha! Don't let it out, it could flee." "Don't worry Ted, I won't let it. Besides, I want to see if it's friendly."

But The Umbreon didn't move, it sniffed hesitantly at the girl's gloves, winkling up its nose as it bit onto the middle finger of the glove, with a quick jerk it had removed the glove, the girl watched, curious as to what the Umbreon was doing. Bosco sniffed the girl's bare hand, she smelled pure of heart, but sad of soul. He nuzzled her hand.

"Breebree."

"You wanna come along with us?" She asked.

The Umbreon paused, the others seemed unkind and rude, but this one was nice, he nodded his head like he understood. He hoped if he humored the girl for at least a little while he could be free.

"Bree!"

"Okay I'm Natasha, I know that you're called Bosco. So we're even. Welcome to the gang." She said, then she patted him atop his head. The Umbreon made a faint whisper of a growl when she first did so, but quickly bit off the hostile sound, he instead began to wag its tail in mock happiness.

"Ted, he's with us now."

The black pelt adressed as 'Ted' narrowed his eyes, "If you're certain it won't flee. Fine with me."

The Pokemon whose cages had been over looked immeadiatly perked up.

Bosco turned to Natasha with narrowed eyes.

"Breeeon!"

Nat stared before nodding her head.

"The people here are coming back, it's time for their night shifts."

"How-"

"Bosco said so."

"But you can't trust him, he's a-"

A jangle of keys sounded out.

"Let's beat feet!" They cried, running out of the building, Bosco trailing along at Natasha's heels as she ran, hopping into the back of the shipping van. The darkness inside the van causing his rings to glow, his tags glimmering faintly from reflected light.

"Breeee..."

"Sh, Bosco, be still."

"Hey Natasha, how're you feeling back there?"

"Fine Ted, you?"

"I banged my knecap pretty badly, but I'll be okay."

"Umm. Bre!"

"What is it Bosco?"

All of a sudden the van hit a bump. The back doors then flew open. "Shit!" Ted yelled. Bosco felt the van hit another bump, his hind legs gave out from beneath him and he slid towards the open doors. He clawed at the van's floor, but the steel gave no purchase and soon he was halfway out of the van. At the last moment he caught sight of Natasha, her eyes wide as she herself struggled to remain inside the van.

"Bosco!" he heard her shriek, right after he'd begun to tumble.

He slammed into many things, trees, bushes, the ground, several sharp rocks.

He righted himself with a hoarse intake of air. He perked his ears, no sign of the van stopping, guess one measly Umbreon wasn't worth it to the driver.

He snorted, lifting a tender paw towards his nose so he could nibble out a few painful splinters that had lodged in his paw. He spat out the detestable wooden splices and then pawed at his collar, the tag with his name jingling against his other metal tag that said of his age and gender.

He began to trot back, towards the town, his ears pulled back as he marched...

A lonely Umbreon, with a glint of determination in his red eyes. A soft glow emanating from his golden rings as he crossed the unfamiliar terrain in the dark midnight air.


	2. Chapter 2

Claire sighed, the rubber mousie her owner had just bought had once again failed to amused her.

Her owner had decided against earrings since she only mauled her ears off in the midst of removing them, but she hadn't escaped getting the purple stripes in her fur.

Why couldn't her owner realize that she just wasn't happy lazing around in the huge house? She really wanted to get out and play, roll in some mud, get all grimy. Feel the filth between her toes. She had not been outside of the house besides the normal "jazzing up" her owner would haul her off to get. Oh, what she'd give to be outside, hell, even to be tossed out into the pouring rain(if it had actually been raining right then and there) would make her yowl with bliss, despite her bitter dislike of taking baths, but that was because soap was involved in baths. Rain was just, well, rain.

She closed her eyes, rain, she thought, I wish it would rain.

Then she caught something. Get thrown out! There was an idea. But how? She'd tried clawing the curtains, tearing her earrings off, even kicking her kitty litter out of it's pan. But all her owner did was pamper her, not even batting an eye at the tears in the two thousand dollar curtains.

What to do, what to do...

She'd just have to try harder.

Her eyes flickered maliciously to her unsheathed claws.

Claire'd have to begin to go to extremities, such as widdling on the carpets, biting her owner's fingers and the fingers of the servants, and scratching up everything valuble or priceless within claws reach.

After all.

If at first you don't succeed, try try again.

----

A pair of grass-types sat close, huddled together on the dark, windy sidewalk. One was a Leafeon, her leafs ruffling in the breeze. The other was a Bulbasaur, his red eyes full of pure kindness. The two pressed themselves together even more when the wind was threatening to uproot them from the spot.

The flickering streetlamp before them blinked off and on rapidly. And the two Pokemon only watched with a slightly bored expression upon their faces.

A passing Umbreon caught their attention. "Hey there," the Bulbasaur said, friendly and kind. The Umbreon paused, then kept walking. "My, a quiet one. Please tell us your name. I'll tell you mine, k? I'm Flora." The Leafeon said, her voice had a pleading tone to it.

The Umbreon paused once more, sighing he shrugged his shoulders. "They call me Bosco." he said, as he turned around to get a veiw of the Pokemon, "Who is he?" the night fox asked, a paw lifted and pointed at the Bulbasaur. "Oh him," Flora replied, "that's Evergreen, he's my close friend."

"Why are you two out here? Have you been disowned?" he asked, resting on his haunches and wrapping his black tail around his feet. The two shifted their posture in mild discomfort. "One might say it like that. We aren't exactly wanted by anyone." Flora mumbled, leaves drooping like wilted lettuce. "What do you mean by 'notwanted'?" Bosco asked, his paw smoothing down a loose tuft of fur along his ear.

"We only know assisting moves, no attack moves at all, just healing and assisting moves." Evergreen replied, his voice laced with only half-hearted regret. "But," the Bulbasaur said continuing, "we don't like violence and fighting very much."

Bosco nodded solemly, "Are you headed anywhere?"

The two shook heir heads. "No." Bosco slouched down as the wind whipped his ears forcefully. "Me neither."

"But you were heading somewhere were you not?" Flora asked.

Bosco nodded, then shook his head. "I was...not." The Leafeon tilted her head, "Oh? How so?"

"Well..." Bosco said as he took a deep breath and began to recite his story.

----

Tripod tried to scratch the fleas of of his body, he had always hated them. He looked around the corner of the dead ended alley, he would have wrinkled his nose at the smell of the garbage in the alley, but he was now used to it since he had been living with this group for many years. He looked up to the city, it would have been dark but the city lights made it as bright as day. Tripod padded around the dumpsters looking for something to eat. Anybody watching the Electrike hobble around upon three legs instead of four, would have stopped walking and glanced at the poor Pokemon with pity. That is, before shrugging their shoulders and walking off.

Even now, hunger's sharp pangs gnawed at Tripod's stomach more intensely with every breathe. His ribs were beginning to show beneath his short neon green fur mottled with splashes of black .

The Electrike caught the scent of greasy meat, quickly, yet clumsily leaping up onto the edge of a half full dumpster, he remained there, balancing for a hesitant second, then, he lost his balance and fell forward. Headfirst into the filthy reaking depths of trash.

"Trike!" he cursed, head shooting up from the smelly slugedy grim. He shook his head and glanced around. "Ick," he managed, shaking his head to fling a mouldy mushroom off the top of his head. He craned his head, snapping up the small clump of meat that was wrapped in a silver aluminium wrapper. Tripod didn't even seem to be bothered by the grittyness of the discarded food.

Tripod then leapt out from the dirty dumpster, he then sat on the cold concrete, chewing on a discarded old bone from a Zigzagoon he'd found while inside the dumpster, he sighed and pushed the bone away, having already chewed what little meat had been there off. He looked up into the smoky sky and mumbled something under his breath**  
**

A sudden stench filled his nose, it was stronger than the garbage had ever been. It, infact, smelled like a corpse rotting in the sun and shriveling. A sudden movement caught Tripod's eyes, had that muddy puddle just moved? Indeed. The mud puddle quivered, inching closer once more.

"Grimer!"

He yelped as the 'puddle' lunged at him, revealing itself as a Grimer. The stench intensified when the Sludge Pokemon opened its grimy maw.

Tripod yelped, running out from the alley. He was suddenly pushed down, a huge and heavy net was engulfing him! He yelped and struggled beneath the strange net, panting in fright when he heard someone chuckling. "Gotcha you little Poke-mutt!"

Before the Electrike had the chance to bite down upon the rope, he was carelessly tossed into a cage.

Tripod pushed his tiny black nose through the bars of the cage, sniffing intently. He hoped the smells would tell him what had happened... But all they did was reinforce the idea that his freedom was gone. And the cold metal cage failed to give him any comfort what-so-ever.

He felt the cage jerk. Then the floor beneath his cage rumbled. He knew what was happening now. He'd been captured by the pet catcher! But he felt too weak to bark or even try to escape. The half-starved three legged Electrike wasn't capable of breaking free at the moment...

At least not on his own.

---

It was several hours later and Claire had fallen into a deep, deep sleep, she normally slept on her favorite thing ever, the National Pokegraphic Magazine pile by the sofa, but right now she was sleeping in the corner of the room. One of her owner's maids suspiciously eyed the sleeping Meowth, suddenly deciding that the Scratch Cat Pokemon was indeed in a deep slumber, she slowly stepped forward.

A second person stepped into the room, the maid then looked back over her shoulder, the second person, a butler made a sleeping action by cradling his head with his hands. When the maid nodded her head, his eyes lit up. The butler handed the pet porter to the maid, and carrying an old dusty collar, he lifted the Meowh up. Claire yawned, her ears flicking, but that was the only response, no yows or scratches, just a drowsy dreamlike action, something even the Meowth hadn't thought twice about.

Taking the collar in one hand he removed the one the Meowth had been wearing, replacing it with the worn collar that only had one thing on the tag "Claire", nothing that would explain where the feline had been living or anything.

He tucked the Meowth's collar into his pocket, turning to the maid he motioned for her to open its door. Once the door was opened, Claire was made its sole inhabitant. The maid then whispered. "You sure this will work?" He nodded. "Yes, but just incase the mistress awakes tell her that claire needed to go to the vet for a hangnail."

The maid nodded. She then waved him off as he left.

-

When the butler walked into the pound, a girl with brown eyes and black hair apprached him. "Hello, can I help you?" The butler nodded. "Do you have a Meowth that can be adopted?" he asked, then, gesturing to the Meowth, who he'd rubbed dirt and soot so as to look more strayish-like, "And could you find room for this Meowth in its place?"

"What's wrong with that Meowth, or is it just sleeping?" The girl asked. "You see, my niece wants a Meowth for her birthday and while I was driving towards here I saw this one, but it's too filthy and I'm pretty sure she'd rather have a different Meowth..." he then seemed to have trouble in grasping what to say next.

The girl, having heard so many picky adopters looking for the perfect Poke-pet or Poke-pets, just nodded and picked up the oversized keyring and opened the door gesturing for the man o walk into the room.

Barks, hisses, whines, meows, chirps and other Pokian noises could be heard as he walked in. He walked around, finally settling on a female Meowth which could have passed as Claire's twin, even the ears were torn in almost exactly the same manner.

"I want this one, is that okay?" The girl nodded, opening the cage and withdrawing the cleaner feline, holding it out, the butler took the Meowth, cradling it after he'd put the pet-porter down onto the floor.

The girl picked up the pet porter right after he'd sat it down, she then opened the porter's wire door and put Clair into a steel cage, right beside a three legged Electrike.

After he'd signed the adoption and abandonment papers, the butler pulled out the collar he'd put in his pocket earlier, putting it around the Meowth's neck he then sat it into the vacant pet-porter. He turned and left, knowing that the Meowth wouldn't cut it without a few purple stripes, and it would only take a trip to the pet saloon for that to be done.

Thank goodness for twenty-four hour full service, he thought.

* * *

Well, there's that chapter.

Be nice and...

**Reveiw!**

**Viva la feedback!**

Oh, and Evergreen and Flora belong to Xtreme Gamer, everyone else mentioned in this fic I own.


	3. Chapter 3

Sometimes fate brings people together to acheive a certain goal n life... Sometimes it takes time before all tha can become even somewhat clear. Perhaps to these troubled Pokemon clarity will arrive in due time. But until then they must have faith.

Oi! I guess my medication is working weird, I never go typing too much psychobabble crud in one pragraph.

Be appreciative and...

**Reveiw!**

**Viva la feedback!**

* * *

Tripod whined, why couldn't he ever stay out of the bad places? Why? He remembered the last time he'd been in a cage, back when he was a few weeks old, a mere pup. He'd wandered too far from his mother, somehow managing to slip out the front door unoticed.

He remembered sitting under a bush and watching all the spinning circles on these weird moving things some human pups sat on, weird things that looked thin one way and long the other. All of a sudden he felt the unresistable urge to chase after the weird creatures that the humans were riding.

He was a rather clumsy puppy, one who constantly tripped over his own paws, a few times he stumbled as he raced in hot pursuit of the 'thin spinners' as that was what he had named the mysterious creatures. He felt certain the things could only move forward, for none of them had ever moved back so much as an inch. Thus far he felt perfectly safe running behind one.

"Hey bro, look what I can do!" a teen squealed teasingly, the spinner beneath her stopping and the Electrike pausing as well. Unconcerned the little pup glanced about, nibbling at a fore-paw in boredom. He went to stretch out one leg, then the other. As he stretched it he felt pressure then he couldn't feel his right leg anymore. He began to yelp.

"Hey Sis, you ran over one of the pups!" The brother yelled. 

"But how'd it get out here?" 

"Who cares? I'm going to get dad, it looks like you broke the pups leg."

Now thinking back he knows what it was that had been in the vet's eyes after he had removed his leg: it had been sadness. Then the old man had taken him in, saying something about it was creul to just abandon because of a missing leg and such. The vet had lovingly named the three legged Electrike Tripod, and seemed unable to find a single imperfection in the Pokemon.

But that new home hadn't lasted, as one day the man wouldn't move, a couple of men arrived that day, wheeling the guy away on a stretcher, leaving Tripod to sulk for a couple of days until his hunger drove him to escaping the house and wandering the streets for food and affection. And now look at where and how he was. In the pound and half starved to death.

----

"So you were never accepted because you don't know any attack moves, only assisting moves, do I have that much?" Bosco asked, his ears perked up as his interest in the two rose. 

The two nodded again, having explained their own problems after hearing his own. His problem, for you see, Bosco had a temper, he just couldn't stand young kids who pulled his ears or tail and would kick or bite them and the like.

"Yes," they both replied in sync. 

Footsteps could suddenly be heard, Bosco whispered harshly. "Hide in the shadows!" For he'd already ducked into the darkness, silently willing his rings not to glow, they still shimmered, just less than usual. Evergreen and Flora hesitated, but the Bulbasaur quickly backed out of sight, Flora was about to do the same, but before she could a net was dropped upon her and she was swept away.

"Flor-" Evergreen started to yell, but Bosco muffled the Bulbasaur's call with his fore-paw.

And then they watched as the Leafeon was quickly shoved into a cage and the truck holding her prison drove off. Down the street, toawrds the pound. Down a hill and out of sight.

Bosco growled, "Dang it!" 

Evergreen suddenly stood there, mutely staring off in the direction the truck had been going before dissappearing behind a hill. "I have to help her, but where is it their taking her?" he asked, his red eyes rimmed with tears soon to be shed.

Bosco shrugged. "Not like there's anything you can do to help her now." Evergreen choked back a sob, "Please, won't you help me. She's all I have. She's like a sister to me, won't you help me...please?" Then, without warning the Bulbasaur burst into tears. "Pllleeeeeeaaaaaaaassse."

Bosco sighed, his hatred for the place turning into desperation to cease an unending flood of tears and pleases. "All right, I'll take you there. But I can't guarantee we'll get her back."

Evergreen sniffled, a vine wiping away a stray tear. "If you move I'll follow you."

The Umbreon took off at a slow trot, his rings glowing while a Bulbasaur followed him closely, all in hopes of rescuing a captured Leafeon.

----

"Man we've sure been getting a lot of strays out here lately." A pet catcher said, unloading a few cages filled with random Pokemon inside. 

"Yeah, it's because of whoever, whomever, or whatever broke into the place last night. No one knows if they released the Poke-pets or just decided to keep them and some escaped in the process, either way, there's a rise in wild Pokemon and we need to keep the balance."

"Whatever." The first one replied, hauling a cage inside and placing it into a open gap in the wall. "Hey there little fellow er- I mean girl." He said, chuckling as the Leafeon relaxed from tensing at being called a male when she wasn't one. "Leaf." She replied sadly.

"Aww don't cha worry, I'm sure you'll be adopted by some nice ol' trainer or maybe just as a pet." He replied, turning and leaving only to come back to place more unloaded and inhabited cages in the open gaps around the Leafeon's own cage.

-

Soon they'd left, leaving Flora to the noise of dissappointed pets and upset strays who hadn't been intent upon getting caught or ending up there at all.

"I miss you Evergreen... What's going to happen to me now? Whatever it is, I hope it involves getting free." she whispered to herself, as a tear fell to the cage floor.

----

"Here! This is it, this is the pound." Bosco shouted, his paws scratching at the muddy welcome mat in front of the door in annoyance. "Are you sure?" Evergreen asked, the Umbreon merely nodded. The Bulbasaur scouted around the place. "How do we get inside?" 

Bosco thought for a second, his mind picking out a plan from the mass of measly ideas, "There isn't any we, you stay out here, I'll go inside, find a way to break everyone out of heir cages. You stay here and later when I scratch at the door, you use your vines to twist the knob."

Evergreen nodded. "Okay, but what if you get caught?"

"I won't!"

"Bu-"

"I said I won't and I meant it!" He snarled. "Do you want my help or not?"

"Fine. How are you going to get in right now?"

The Umbreon shot the Bulbasaur a 'I-have-no-clue' expression before looking along the building's outside, his eyes finally settling on a cracked window at the top of the brick wall.

"I'll squeeze through the window and work my way from there."

He got a nod and that was all he needed. Soon he was climbing up by placing his paws in any holes or gaps that would hold his weight, almost falling as many footholds crumbled beneath his paws.

When he finally got to the top his sucked his body in and attempted to squeeze through the opening. He barely got inside, his hind legs getting caught before he fell through to the other side, callapsing into a pile of cleaning materials, his fall broken by a half soaked mop in a bucket of filthy water.

He just barely leapt away from the grimy liquid. His head tilted, was this even part of the pound? He shrugged, looking couldn't hurt. 

The door was open a crack and he squirmed out and into a place that smelled of antiseptic and Pokemon. Yep, he was getting close. His nose scrunched up at the nasty scents, but he continued along sniffing for any sign of the cages he'd learned to associate with other Poke-pets...

He found it! The scent was still warm, and he smelled a herbish scent, _Flora!_ He reconized her smell easily.

As he leapt up to grasp the door handle in his teeth, he felt a pair of hands grasp him roughly. "Where you think you're going mutt!" A voice asked and he reconized it as that of a humans. A pet catcher!

"Umbrebre!" He yapped and flailed his legs wildly in surprise.

"You ain't getting away, you're going back into your cage now." The catcher said, opening the door while he tucked Bosco beneath a arm and carried him closer to the lefthand wall of semi-filled cages. He saw the man open the cage door and he struggled wildly even more. But alas he was thrown into a cage and the door was slammed and locked in his face before he could bolt back out.

----

Claire woke up, stretching she suddenly felt a jolt of surprise as her fur brushed against walls. Walls? Why were walls all around her? Was she in a cage? She tried to listen to see if she could identify where she was, she heard voices, many voices. Distressed voices. Was there others here? And if there was, were they prisoners as well? 

She tried to speak, finding her voice to be half gone, how long had she been out? "Helllo? Wh-where am I?" She asked, her voice surprising her with its meekness. She pushed against the walls, grumbling when alll three stayed firm. "Hello?" she repeated, a soft thread of composure that was unraveling was tied into her voice.

"Hello." A somewhat gruff voice replied. 

Claire's ears perked up. "Who...what are you?" 

"Names Tripod, I'm an Electrike. You?"

"I'm a Meowth, Claire is my name. Hey Tripod."

"What?" he whispered back, tapping against a wall, Claire tapped back.

"Where are we?"

There was a pause. "I take it you aren't a stray, correct?"

"Nope I was someone's pet."

A soft whine. Then, "Claire, I hate to break it to you but, we're in a pound."


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, it's Easter.

This chapter is a bit scrambled(no pun intended) so read carefully and pay attention to detail.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but I own my character's personalities and the like. Also, I don't own the characters Evergreen the Bulbasaur and Flora the Leafeon, they belong to my good pal Xtreme Gamer.

Happy Easter! Now be nice and...

**Reveiw!**

**Viva la feedback!**

And here's some random ranting.

Sometimes all one needs in life is a friend. A friend is dependable, even when you think they might not do something you'd be amazed by what a true friend just might go through for someone they care about...

I actually like a bit of rambling in the morning for your information.

* * *

Footsteps echoed down the hallway and a bleary eyed Flora watched with a half concerned gaze, her leafs drooped like wilted lettuce as she uttered a silent sob.

The room went black as all the people lef and a faint glowing caught her gaze as it came from a cage in a corner. No way, it wasn't possible.

"Bosco?" The Leafeon whispered. There was a growl. "Yeah, it's me. I got caught as well."

"But ho-"

"Trying to save you."

"Oh..." she replied with a tone of surprise. Suddenly a thought hit her. "Bosco, where's Evergreen?"

"Crap!" The Umbreon muttered through clenched teeth. "I told him I wouldn't get caught..."

Flora began to think, Evergreen was not able to be away from her without becoming a bundle of weeping grass. He'd do good just to keep from crying after ten seconds, she thought. "Bosco, how was he last time you saw him?" she asked nervously.

Bosco shifted from paw to paw. "A complete wreck," He replied bluntly. "In fact, he was practically like a whipped Poochyena wihout you there, tears flowing freely, sobbing uncontrollably, the works."

"He's going to be an emotional mess..." Flora whimpered.

"Hey! Hey!" A movement caught Flora's eyes, it was a Meowth, looking right at her. "What?" she replied. "Ummm, well, I'm Claire, the Electrike in the cage next to me is Tripod, and I was wondering...who are you two?" The Meowth asked, twitching a torn ear. "I'm Flora, the Umbreon below me is Bosco."

There was an annoyed growl from said eon. "Hey," he shouted, "Claire, Tripod, everyone else, you guys ready to try and break out of here?"

There was a deafening roar of dozens of 'yes!'s and 'I'll try anything's.

"But how?" Flora asked.

There was a loud frustrated yowl from Claire, as she'd suddenly renembered who had brought her to this godforsaken place.

Claire's frustration got the best of her and she bashed her paws against the cage, causing it to tip over the shelf and smash onto the concrete floor. She groaned, shaking slightly. Her cage landed on its side, and her empty food bowl laid upside down next to her. Two of the bars were broken and another one was cracked but it wasn't enough for her too slip out. She sighed as she curled back up and pawed at the broken pieces of the cage bar.

Hearing the loud noise, Tripod gave a startled yelp, leaping back in surprise for a moment. However, this was soon replaced by curiousity- What had made the noise? He turned to see that one of the neighboring metal cages had fallen to the floor below, thus explaining the sound. One of the larger Pokemon appeared to be inside- The Meowth was one of the largest Pokemon contained here, he recalled. It appeared that part of the cage had broken, but it wasn't enough for the large cat to escape.

After staring a moment, Bosco got an idea. The impact with the floor hadn't caused a big enough hole in the cage for the cat to escape, but maybe if he tried his hardest, he could get out due to his smaller size. He doubted it, but it was worth a try, wasn't it? Quickly, he backed up towards the side of his cage facing the wall. Then, he ran forward, slamming his side against the cage. It hurt his side, and the impact with the floor didn't help- He gave a startled bark. He looked up, then, to see if any bars had broken...

**  
**Claire heard a cage smash next to her and a piece swirled across the floor and tapped against her cage. She looked up and noticed that three bars on the cage broke off of the other Pokemon's cage but she could only see the bottom of the cage so she couldn't see the Pokemon. She bashed her hind legs against the cracked bar of her cage and it broke. She was able to stick a paw and her head out of her cage and clawed at the other Pokemon's cage to see if it was ok. She let out a small roar as her tail swayed.

Bosco looked up, relieved to see that three of the bars had broken off the cage. He was a small Pokemon, but he still wasn't sure as to whether his entire body would fit through the hole. Meanwhile, however, he heard another loud noise, although he didn't flinch as much. He then heard a nearby sound of claws, and a quiet roar. He turned to see who was roaring, and saw the other Pokemon whose cage had hit the floor. The Meowth was partially out of her cage, but she was bigger than him, despite having the same number of bars broken on her cage.

Determined, Bosco quickly darted towards the hole in his cage, trying to squeeze through. He managed to squeeze about halfway out, before getting stuck. He tried to pull out, but it didn't work. Irritated, he gave a distressed moan, and continued trying to pull out. He didn't want to suffoacate halfway to freedom, he'd already gotten almost out...

Crash after crash, several cages hit the ground. The tumbling of the cages obviously distracted everyone from the mysterious creature that had opened through the door. Who was she? Or was it a guy?

Flora watched as cages toppled over and shattered. She didn't want to feel left out so she pushed hers over as well. When it hit the ground, the cage made a loud THUMP. The noise startled her and she jumped. Five bars broke. More than enough for a dainty Pokemon like Flora to crawl out. So she did. She felt a tad bit sore now.

Claire noticed the Leafeon had gotten out of her cage and the Umbreon was only halfway out. She withdrew back into her cage and bashed her hind legs against the bars again. One cracked and another broke up completely. She wiggled, getting two paws and her head out. She sucked in as much as she could and squeezed through. She growled as she finally got out and looked over at the other two.

Bosco sighed with relief as he felt himself slowly slip through inch by tiny inch. "Crap." He said, still trying to wiggle his way out. However, as he did so, he heard more cages crashing to the ground. The other Pokemon seemed to have caught onto the idea. He winced at the loud torrent of noise, flooding his ears. It was time for them all to escape.

Then, suddenly, Bosco caught a flash of momement in his peripheral vision. He tried to turn to see it, but couldn't. The cage's hold on him prevented him from turning his head. "I... What's near the door?" he asked the two other Pokemon near him, curious. It was probably just another Pokemon, nothing too special, but it was still something he wanted to know.

Claire growled as other Pokemon fell from the shelfs onto the floor. The noise bothered her ears but then again it was because of her frustration that she was able to get out, and help others. She looked at the door. She wasn't getting locked up again and until she knew it was safe she wasn't going to just sit around. She bound over to the open door and hid peeking her head out only once in awhile to see if any people were coming down the halls or the stairs.

Bosco gave a small sigh of relief as he'd finally freed himself from the cage's grasp, standing up and looking around. He was free! It felt so good to have room to move around, to not be confined to a tiny cage... He didn't want to lose that freedom. And then he remembered- There was something near the doorway. Or somebody. And whatever it was, it might want to put him back in a cage. And he knew one thing- He wasn't going to let that happen, no matter what. He, Bosco the Umbreon, wouldn't stand for that.

He quickly ran forward, darting beside the Meowth, a bit away from the others, trying to make as little noise as possible.

It was times like this that he regretted the bright gold rings that ruined what would otherwise be perfect camoflauge in the shadows.

He waited, perfectly still, hoping that whatever happened next would be good...

It was, in a way.

Flora ran up beside the Umbreon, and a small squeal echoed out as a Bulbasaur ran faster now to the door. "FLORA!" he shreiked, skidding to a halt inches from the Leafeon.

Claire turned and noticed a Taillow still in its cage(one that hung from the cealing), chirping sadly.

She then dashed out from behind the door and jumped on top of a empty fallen cage and onto another empty cage. She then leapt onto the Taillow's cage and it rocked for a moment. The rusty bars wouldn't take much to break. She began to pull on the bars. The older cages didn't take much to break because their bars tended to be brittle and could not take too much tension before they either bent, bowed, or broke.

"Ahhh, don't eat me!" It screeched.

"I'm not eating anyone, I'm your friend lil' birdie."

The Taillow slowly settled down, preening its feathers back into place. "R-really?"

Claire broke the cage's bars and reached out with a paw, the Taillow hesitated, but then settled itself ontop of the offered paw. "I promise." She then leapt down, landing on her hind feet. "Do you have a name, little fella?" The Meowth asked, but the Taillow quickly puffed itself up. "I am _not_ little!" it chirped. Claire patted it atop its head. "Compared to a normal Taillow you probably are."

"Am not!" It shouted back, "And my name is Pip." he squawked. "Well, I'm Claire, do you want to escape with us?" The bird chirped approvment and nodded.

Claire quickly caught up with Bosco, who was easy to find with his glowing rings.

She began to tell him it was time to leave. "How would it feel to get out of a cage only to be recapture and thrown into another one?" she asked looking at him. "If the people who return here aren't kind then they are going to lock us back up so I'm leaving here." she said ducking her head down. "So if you plan on leaving here, stay quiet."

The Pokemon seemed to quiet down after she'd spoken.

"Hey, Bosco where's Flora?"

"She and Evergreen have already left, they don't wanna risk getting torn apart again." Claire nodded. "Everyone, it's time to leave this hell, let's move!" the Meowth declared running out the open door with Bosco alongside her and Pip clinging to her tail with his feet.

"Oh, Flora, I thought I'd never see you again, are you okay?" Evergreen asked his red eyes wide and caring.

"I'm a bit sore from pushing my cage over, but other than that I'm fine." The two paused, snuggling closer and indulging in the others prescence. Then, they heard the others exiting the pound. Bosco and Claire, along with a new Pokemon ran up. "It's time to leave this place, perhaps we should leave the city as well." Bosco declared as Flora and Evergreen fell in step with the Umbreon.

Then Claire froze, her ears perking as she detected a soft whimpering and then noticed who was missing. "Go on without me, there's someone I must find first." And with that she ran back inside.

Tripod sighed.

He blinked, watching the cage door intently.

He sighed. He was going to starve, he knew it. Unless, of course, he could get the help of some of the other Pokemon. But none of them were still inside. _Stop being so optimistic. _He reminded himself. He was going to die, no need to pretend otherwise.

Tripod's eyes fell onto the doorway as he heard it creak open. His paw fell from the cage bar and his tail stopped swaying. He seemed calm and relaxed but hewas reallyquite nervous.

He was going to die here. Unless he found a way out, he knew it.

"Tripod? You here?" Wait! That voice was it... "Claire?" He yelped, a Meowth entered the room, glancing around before her gaze landed on him, the last one left in the whole room. She ran forward, leaping onto his cage and pulling it down with her weight, just barely letting go before the cage shattered upon impact with the floor.

Tripod groaned, he was slightly dizzy now. A paw hoisted him up, "Come on, we need to get out, now!" He looked at the Meowth, who though she was average size and well fed was still slightly smaller than himself. "Get onto my back and I'll get us out in a jiffy." he said, gesturing to his back, Claire hesitated. "Won't I weigh you down? she asked. But he shook his head once more. "I'll be fine."

The Meowth eased herself onto his back and despite his lack of a leg the Electrike's body held firm. "Hold on." he growled. "Ready?" he hen asked. "Yes I'm rea-" The Meowth need not say more even if she could have, for true to his species, the Electrike was already running so fast he was halfway out of the pound, his lack of a limb was not slowing him down a bit.

And before Claire could even blink they were right beside the others as they too fled.

"Hey there Claire!" Bosco shouted, then noticing Tripod he grinned, "And hello to you too stranger, welcome to our gang of misfits!"


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, they've reached freedom, but not everyone wants to follow under Bosco's lead.

Leaders, they can be good or bad, some are too bossy while others have just the right level of authority. Either way it can be the leaders themselves or the followers that bring out the best or the worst within, often it is those who praise a leader who bring out the true leader in themselves, yet they still choose to follow. But what about followers who disagree? The fact that they don't agree might just be a sign of stupidity, or perhaps, even a sign of genuine intelligence.

Oh, and much thanks to Xtreme Gamer for all his help as well.

**Reveiw!**

**Viva la feedback!**

* * *

This was good, they had finally gotton out of the pound together, but what would they do next? Bosco suddenly had a solution.

"We can't stay here, That's the fourth time I've been in the pound, and like it or no they will learn from our escapades." The Umbreon declared his rings still shining bright in the dark. "We move before daylight, follow me, unless you wish to stay in the city and suffer furthermore." And with that he took five steps forward, seperating himself from the crowd.

He turned around, waiting for the other Pokemon to decide themselves. Sitting down he watched them discuss the pros and cons.

He felt himself let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in, when many Pokemon stepped forward. Claire, Flora, Evergreen, the three legged Electrike, and the chittering Taillow were a few he reconized.

Bosco should have known that not everyone would agree.

Still it surprised him that someone would have the guts or stupidity to challange him.

"I've lived here all my life, and I refuse to take orders from some punk eon!" A Poochyena declared stepping forward from the crowd and growling. Bosco shook his head. "What did you just you say you scrawny hided mangey mutt of the sewer kind?!" He said leaping to his feet and approaching the pup. "I'd like to see you try and take me, but then I'd get fleas and you'd get your ass handed to you." he said, his bared teeth glinting in the moonlight.

The two Dark Types stood glaring, both had the faint sparkle of a charging Shadow Ball in their gaping jaws. Flora and Evergreen ran up to the two. Flora put herself between the Poochyena while Evergreen cut Bosco's anger off in a snap.

"Move it!" The two canines yipped.

"No!" The grass typed ones shouted in response.

Claire coughed, eyes glaring daggars at the Poochyena. "Go where you wish, leave if you want, but know next time may be your last time in that place. I'm going."

"Boy, you sure said my peice without me lifting a paw." Tripod yipped giddy to breath in the normal sludgy grimy scent of the city instead of the antiseptic laden halls of the pound.

Bosco, sensing his losing verbal arguement withdrew, but he knew if the Poochyena was to physically hit him, he'd be all over its hide in a flash. "I'm going, follow if you wish."

Of course some turned and left until the group dwindled to about thirty Pokemon, none of his associates had strayed though, for following beside him was Claire, the Meowth merely grinned at his uncertain gaze and walked onward tail held high. And not far behind the others trailed, looking at him as though he was their savoir. And perhaps he was, for without his rallying words no one else would have had the nerve to speak so boldly or even take action back inside the pound.

"Do we have a destination?" Tripod asked, walking on the other side of Bosco opposite from Claire. Upon noticing Bosco's uncertain gaze he coughed, "I'm Tripod,"

"Good to know, I only have one path to travel right now, and that is away from the city, into the woods where we will be free." The Electrike nodded, eagerly trotting alongside the Umbreon. "Bosco, you said welcome to the group of misfits. And when you said that I was wondering..."

"Shoot," Bosco said encouraging Tripod.

"Well, does this group have a name? Because if it dosn't why don't we call it The Misfits?" he asked.

There was a sudden cheer in Bosco's red eyes. "T-that's a brilliant name. Hey everyone how 'bout we call ourselves The Misfits?!"

A deafening roar of 'YES's rang out and Bosco grinned, "That settles it, we are The Misfits from now on. Thank you, Tripod."

"I'm only partly creditable, you are also to thank as well." The Electrike responded, not wanting to attract more attention than he needed to. After all, nobody liked a Pokemon who tended to hog attention.

000

Soon they'd traveled so far that the scent of the city had disappeared completely, for many it was too late to ever back out now. Bosco, despite his traditional Dark type stamina, too felt the wear and tear of the long trip the group had already taken. As he leaned against a tree he grinned weakly. "We rest here."

The group fanned out about him, tongues lolling out of mouths and deep ragged pants peircing the silence.

As the Umbreon rested he gazed about at his followers, so many had no idea who he was yet came along anyway. Besides him and Flora the only other eon was a Jolteon and then there was an undetermined Eevee kit.

He began summing up how many there were. Around him he saw a Snubbull, a pair of giggling Marill obviously happy to be free, Rattata, and so many others he kept miscounting due to their constant movement.

He took note that Claire and a Glameow were the only feline Pokemon except for a Jigglypuff or two. But the group was alive with variety and colour.

000

Flora sat down next to Evergreen not far from the others, her leafy ears perking upward at the more natural sounds that echoed in their surroundings. "Are you feeling any better, Evergreen?" She asked. The Bulbasaur paused, eyes distantly looking at some memory hat kept playing over and over inside his mind.

Flora prodded him with a forepaw upon getting no answer.

"Huh, what were you saying, Flora?" he asked as his gaze finally settled upon the female Leafeon. "I asked if you were feeling better, but you were spacing out, what's wrong? Is something weighing on your mind?"

Evergreen shifted, "Well..." then he just blurted out the next bit. "I was thinking about us learning some attack moves or something."

"Oh, Evergreen! How could you ever think of even learning a single way to inflict pain upon another?" Flora replied with her eyes wide in shock.

"Bu-but if I learn some attacks or defensive moves I could protect you better. And if you know some too you could fight back as well." He explained, then taking a deep breath he began to retell how scared he'd been for her while she was trapped inside a cage in the pound.

When he was finished he looked hopefully at Flora. The Leafeon nodded. "But still, learning to fight back...isn't that a bit uneccessary?"

"Not at all." A familiar voice declared and the two looked up to see an Umbreon step towards them. "Bosco." They both said at once.

"Infact Flora, Evergreen has a point, if you are to stay alive in this world you need to be able to fight, or at least defend yourself."

Flora shuffled her feet, "But doesn't violence beget violence?" she asked.

Bosco snorted, "Well...maybe. Why are you two so against fighting? What happened to you two that brought the two of you together and made you never try and fight?"

Flora stepped forward a step. "I'll tell you my half if Evergreen will tell his."

Evergreen nodded.

Flora took a deep breath. _Well, here I go, _she thought. "My mother, an Espeon named Sunbeam, used belong to a trainer. However, once he found out that she was expecting he abandoned her in Eterna Forest. She remained there, even after I was born. We lived there until one day we were attacked by a swarm of Ariados. I managed to escape when my mother choose to use herself as bait to distract the Ariados. When I came back hours later I found that they had killed my mother. Overcome with grief I stayed by my mother's side for a few days, not once leaving to eat or anything. Strangely enough my mother's body was next to the Moss Rock, and days later when I woke up and found out I had evolved into a Leafeon. It was then I finally decided to both leave the forest and take a vow to never learn any offensive attacks, the memory of my mother's brutal murder always on my mind."

Evergreen took his own deep breath and he too began to tell his tale.

"I was er...actually a Pokémon that was supposed to go to a beginning trainer. However, I was listening to the other Pokémon that had trainers talking about how brutal their battles were and overheard the gruesome details. Scared by what I had heard I fled the laboratory and hid in the nearby forest. The humans of the town searched for me for days, but they never found me. After a week they gave up, giving me the chance to flee further away from the town. As I ran I saw a few battles and saw how brutal they could be. From then on I too swore never to learn any offensive attacks jsut so I'd never cause harm like that to another Pokemon. The two of us eventually met up at Valley Windworks and, after hearing of oneanother's past, we decided to stick together. Over time we grew close and eventually became so close one would feel lost without the other."

Flora smiled weakly at the memories, then a full fledged smile replaced the first one. "And we've been together ever since."

Bosco nodded. "Wow, I never would have guessed... But you two still need to learn how to fight. I tell you what Flora, I'll teach you guys some pointers and we can work our way up from there, sound good?"

Flora opened her mouth, "Bu-"

"Oh, come on!" Evergreen shouted, "We're here only because of Bosco helping us, we can trust him, he'll take it easy, won't you Bosco?"

Bosco nodded. "Sure will."

Flora sighed. "Fine, when do we start?"

Bosco turned and walked back towards the tree he'd been resting against. "Tommorrow we begin, for now get some rest, we all will need it, this isn't the city anymore."


	6. Chapter 6

Hee, hee. Another chapter from me! This is two new chapters of The Misfits in one day. And yeah, I just typed these fresh today, well, I had only half of last chapter written on paper, but still.

You just have got to be grateful for the new chapters and...

**Reveiw!**

**Viva la feedback!**

And now, another one of my good old, homemade psychobabbling rants.

When we have someone to look up to, a friend, a companion, heck even your own shadow if you are all alone will work. But it's through others that we learn to try, to attempt to put forth effort and grow stronger. When you really have others supporting you, willing to catch you if you ever should fall, you feel happier and you notice that even the cold chill in your heart that has been there from being alone for so long has become warm and cheery. Good friends will always help you pull through. And you can help your friends pull through, if you just keep speaking positively and try.

* * *

"That's it Evergreen! Now once more!" Bosco shouted as he leapt out of the way of the Bulbasaur's vines, backflipping only to have his left hind leg grasped firmly by a vine. The Umbreon hung there in mid-air chuckling as Evergreen lowered him slowly.

"Was...was that good?" Evergreen asked softly.

"Good? Shoot, that was great. You see if someone tries to attack you, all you gotta do is catch them by an appendage with a vine and throw. No, no, don't put me down just yet. Okay, here's the next thing, I want you to trow me..." Bosco trailed looking for a soft spot to land. "Into that bush over there."

"But, won't you get hurt?"

"It should be a softer landing than just hitting the ground, go ahead, even if you miss I'll still be okay."

"But..."

"Evergreen," Flora began as she spoke up, "just do it."

The Bulbasaur took a glance at Flora, the female Leafeon nodding in response to his unspoken question, then he turned around and flung Bosco. There was the gentle sound of rustling leaves and snapping branches, but only seconds later the Umbreon leapt out from the bush. Bosco shook the foliage from his fur and walked right back over to the two.

"Told ya, nothing ventured nothing gained."

"Okay, I guess it's my turn." The Leafeon muttered as she stepped forward.

"That's the spirit Flora!" Evergreen shouted enthusiastically, moving to the spot she'd been previously watching from and settling down to watch his best friend in action.

"Okay, now Flora, I want you to do the exact thing Evergreen just did, but I want you to swing me back and forth real fast."

"Like this?" The Leafeon asked grabbing Bosco by the same leg Evergreen had grabbed and swaying the vine back and forth until she had a steady rythm, then, she threw him at the bush, but he sailed on past it instead of landing onto it. He instead, crashed into a nearby treetop.

"Oops..." Flora whimpered. Evergreen fought to keep from laughing at the Leafeon's surprised expression.

A few seconds later there was a loud crack as a branch broke half way and bent, sending Bosco off balance, the Umbreon slid forward, falling into a sitting position before his bum made contact with the ground. The fall was only a mere four feet, but the landing was very awkward, Bosco yelped as his rump hit the ground and then skidded forward. The Umbreon, after a few minutes stood up, composing himself and walking back towards the two.

"That, was a good idea, being thrown into or against an object catches another off gaurd and triggers the need to run in nearly any small to medium sized Pokemon. Good job, I hope to see more quick thinking in the future."

Flora decided that she wouldn't tell Bosco it had been a accident, she figured the Umbreon wouldn't care too much about a mistake. She just began to make future plans of defending herself, she'd discuss them with Evergreen later, surely the Bulbasaur would have some bright ideas to add to her own.

"Thanks Bosco." Flora and Evergreen both said at once like they were so good at doing.

"It's nothing, I enjoy helping you two out, anytime."

"Hey guys!" A voice shouted as Claire and Tripod, amoungst around fifteen other Pokemon in the group ran up. Claire stopped and walked forward, placing a folded leaf she was carrying before Bosco, the leaf, once unfolded held plump berries. Tripod walked forward next, also puting down a folded leaf he had held in his jaws due to lack of arms. Soon everyone else did the exact same as those two, some bowing as they backed away, others uttering words of appreciation and praise.

Indeed, it had been about a whole fourteen hours since Bosco had been chosen as leader, his group, no, his pack even had a name thanks to Tripod: The Misfits. He was surprised that even five Pokemon would follow under his rules and acions, yet alone the thirty that now saw him as a leader!

"Wow, well, why are you all looking at me like that?" The Umbreon asked.

"Because," Claire began, "that isn't all of the food."

Mere moments later a Taillow flew up, twelve other Pokemon following behind it, some of the Pokemon following the Taillow, were closer together and they were carrying peices of bark laden with leaves and twigs and smaller berries. But the big deal was that the Glameow, Jolteon, Eevee, and several other Pokemon were carrying a hollowed out tree trunk.

All laid out the edibles equaled around a hundred berries and enough extra treats for them all to enjoy. But still they wouldn't eat.

"What now?" The Umbreon muttered wide-eyed. "You are all here, surely there is no more bringing food, why won't you eat?"

Tripod coughed and explained, "We believe, the leader decides when we dine."

"Okay, just so you know, I don't believe in that. You all have my permission to eat when and what you please, so long as it doesn't cause issues or bring angry Pokemon to hurt us."

And with that everyone stepped forward, eating like the hungry animals they were. Pip landed upon Claire's tail, eating a pecha berry, while said Meowth munched on a couple of kelpsy berries.

Bosco smiled, even Flora and Evergreen were eating. Seeing no real path to any food, Bosco stepped forward about to speak, but the second he approached, several moved to make a path, and even more Pokemon stopped eating and nudged some of their berries and other food towards him. They did not wish their leader to starve.

000

Evening came quickly and everyone lay in the fading sunlight, lapping up any excess berry juice on their paws and picking small leaves and or twigs from their fur.

"You all are very good, I praise your skills." Bosco said proudly to his pack members.

"Thank you, Bosco!" They all shouted back.

Everyone had learned and memorized his name, which also made the Umbreon proud.

"I wish to say this, but please do not seem disappointed, we cannot stay here. We aren't wild Pokemon and most of us can not ever change, we belong with good people, in a house, by a fireplace in the winter and an airconditioner in the summer. Most of us were born in the city, and if not born, raised for most of our lifes."

Many nodded their heads, some seemed confused.

"Are we to return to the city?" several shouted.

"No! Hell no! We are to continue away from that place, to an even better place. Perhaps in the country or another city, but there's next to no chance for us here in the wild." The Umbreon declared.

"I'm with you, Bosco!" Claire yowled.

"Us too!" Both Evergreen and Flora said together while backing the Meowth up.

"And where Claire goes, so do we!" Pip and Tripod yelled in eagerly.

"I say we all go, what badness can be done by following him? He saved us and he's not one to abandon us either." Another voice shouted, the Jolteon.

The Eevee nodded.

Many others agreed and this time there was not a single Pokemon that didn't want to follow Bosco.

"I'll try not to fail you." He said, bowing his head before standing tall. "But we aren't leaving until tommorrow."

There was a lot of releived sighs and Bosco smiled.

"Bosco..." A meek voice asked, looking down he noticed a Jigglypuff staring up at him. "I want to stay behind. Is that okay? I mean, I'd like to go with you all, but I like it more here... Besides, I think I stand a chance." Bosco nodded. "Sure, you, and anyone else who wants to stay can, I won't force you to leave here if you don't want to." The Jigglypuff smiled. "Okay, thanks." Then it wandered back to the group.

000

Flora swept her vines against Bosco's paws as he ran, tripping the Umbreon and sending him skidding across the ground, when Bosco had skidded to a stop, Evergreen dashed forward, headbutting Bosco and sending him rolling once more. Bosco leapt up, shaking the dust from his coat, he laughed and nodded to the two grass types.

"Well done. Flora, that method of knocking me off my feet was brilliant, and Evergreen, that was a rather clever choice of action, headbutting an attacker after they've just been tossed will always scare away the meeker attackers. So you see, a two against one stratagy will make many turn tail and run." The Umbreon then smiled a genuine smile of satisfaction. "See Flora, this isn't quite as painful as you must have thought it would be, is it?"

The Leafeon shook her head. "No, actualy it's kind of fun to see what you'll teach us next."

"Well, you will just have to wait and see," The Umbreon replied.

000

"Hey Claire." Tripod said.

"Yeah?" The female responded, turning her gaze to the Electrike beside her. "Well... I was wondering..." he trailed off.

"Go ahead."

"Why did you come back?" He asked, his black eyes looking at the Meowth curiously.

"What do you mean? When?" she asked, confused.

"At the pound, when everyone had left and I was alone and still trapped inside of my cage. Why did you choose to risk your freedom just to return and free me?"

The Meowth licked her paws, and smoothed down an tuft of mussed fur above her right eye. She took a breath and thought, she then began to speak, "Well, when I first awoke inside my cage I was absolutely terrified and then, and then..."

"And then, what?" Tripod asked, curious as to what Claire was getting at.

"And then, I began to call out, and who was the first Pokemon to respond to my pleas and questions?"

"Me?" He asked, uncertain eyes widening.

"Yes Tripod, you. You answered dozens of my questions when I asked them, even the ones you weren't too sure of as to how you would reply. You talked to me, calmed me down, even told me your life story to which I told you my own. The thing I'm trying to say is... Tripod, I-I love y-you. The reason I came back was because I couldn't leave you in that hellhole alone, I couldn't leave you at all in fact. T-Tripod, I love you and I always w-will." The Meowth said, stuttering on a few words in her nervous state.

"Claire... I don't know what to say. I too feel that deeply for you, I was afraid to let it show. Claire, what I mean, I love you as well." The Electrike replied, blushing at the idea he'd just admitted his deepest secret.

Claire smiled. "Really?"

Tripod debated on speaking, but just nodded instead. 'Illshow her how I really feel instead.' he thought right before his muzzle touched hers, in a soft kiss.

'Aws' echoed throughout the group, everyone was happy for the two Pokemon.

After all, love is difficult to find when you are a Misfit...


	7. Chapter 7

What is it like to give something up for another's benefit? Sometimes the sacrifice is mind numbingly unthinkable, while other times it is as simple as picking berries or trimming hedges. Sacrifices are neccessary in a community and most go unnoticed or unappreciated. But saying thank you or further expressing your gratitude is a feat worth accomplishing.

And here is another bout of my special psychobabble that will go nicely with this chapter as well.

And in the struggle to grow closer to their friends, one knows they will most surely be pushed away, in response. Yet they often persist, why? It's because they want to get closer, they want to know you better, and in getting to know you better, you often get to know yourself better as well.

After all, everyone knows...

Smiles go for miles!

I'm sorry! I've just been playing Pokemon Explorers of Darkness so much that that one humorous line is imprinted in my mind!

Oh, well anyways it has been awhile since I've updated and we've only got about four or so chapters left in this story.

So be nice and...

**Reveiw!**

**Viva la feedback!**

* * *

As a leader, Bosco was rather enthusiastic and often encouraged his fellow group members. He was determined to be a good leader.

If one wanted to leave or stay behind when he chose to move onward once more in his travels, then he wished them well and bade them goodbye with a mixture of hope and dismay. The hope was that they would find their one true place, the dismay was for the truth he knew about their chances of succeeding. Finding a place where one truly fits was ever so rare, the percentages so slight.

This was his way of seeing things: If he had gone through three owners and none had worked out, then fate was against him. Guardian knew how many owners some of his companions had been through.

If Bosco wanted one thing and one thing alone, even if he had to live life as a outcast it was that all of them would find a good home. But he knew that was most likely impossible for all of them.

But the chances were higher now that they were free and away from the fickle city, some could belong in the wild, after all, some did not act docile enough to be a human's pet.

Bosco was pulled out of his thoughts as he walked onward by Claire shouting boldly. "Hey, look alive!" The Meowth pointed a paw at the small town that stood out before them.

Around twenty houses were spread out amongst a neatly spread feild-ish area, fences and walls had not become a big fad here and there seemed to be less traffic here.

Several eyes widened and the gazes turned to Bosco who kept walking, the Umbreon rested beneath a shady tree. "You all spread out and try to find yourselves a home, if all does not go well, we shall meet back at this tree at nightfall. I'll be here waiting with open paws."

Several of them scurried off, some lingered and walked away slowly, but there were those that also chose to remain beside their leader.

Claire and Tripod sat side by side and smiled at Bosco. "You lead them well, I myself could not imagine following a better leader then you, Bosco."

"Really, thank you Tripod, but why don't you and Claire go look for a home like the others?" His gaze landed on Flora and Evergreen also sitting beside each other, and then he saw the Jolteon, the Eevee, and the giggling Marill duo. "And how come you fellow Pokemon aren't looking as well?" he asked a golden ringed ear twitching in curiosity.

Evergreen spoke up for them all, "We are giving the others a better chance, if too many of us try at once, the odds for the others will become slimmer. I'd rather see them smile and being happy. Besides, in our case, who would take in both me and Flora at once? Surely there isn't enough room in most of these houses for two, and I've already seen quite a few pets owned as is."

The Marill pair giggled and nodded. "Yeah, and there's no ponds or anything around here, we want water where we live!" The two said at the same time, the dark blue furred one gave the other a high five.

Pip the Taillow flew back from wherever he'd flown to, the Taillow landed atop Bosco's untwitching ear, he whispered and chirped several interesting tidbits that made Bosco grin at the two aquatic mice. "Ah, well then, you two Marill will be happy to know that my good feathered friend, Pip the Taillow has informed me that the place we will be going to next has quite a few lakes nearby." The two Marill both gave a whoop of excitement and punched the air while giggling.

Bosco looked up at Pip, "Thank you for telling me about what you saw Pip."

"It was nothing leader. Oh, I see a really tall Pecha berry tree with lots of tasty, plump, juicy treats in the distance, anyone else hungry?"

A roar of 'yeses' rang out followed by a loud unity of stomach rumbles. Claire leaped to her feet. "I'll go get us some food, after all, I'm probably the only one who can climb up a tree that high." The Meowth said and gestured to the Taillow, "Pip, mind showing me the way?" and then she was following suit as the Taillow guided her along, Tripod stood up and with a murmur of 'I'll go help her' he bounded after his mate.

Flora stood up and stretched and then prodded her Bulbasaur companion with a vine. "Let's go help them as well, Evergreen." Evergreen nodded and stood up beside the Leafeon. "Hey Bosco, you and the others wait here, we'll bring enough back for all of you guys!"

Bosco nodded and smiled. "Thanks."

**000 **

As Claire clambered up the tree, a worried Electrike gazed up at her, "Careful Claire!" he shouted. The Meowth grinned a Cheshire grin. "Tripod I'm a cat for nature's sake! I was born to climb trees and another thing I was born to do is- Ahhhh!" She cried, as a paw slipped on a slippery part of the tree bark.

Claire was now hanging from a paw, she looked down at the ground and her ears pull back in utter terror. "Claire!" The Electrike yelled in fright.

"Whoa! Hang on there!" Flora shouted extending a vine and lifting the dangling Meowth up, she sat Claire atop a sturdy branch. The trembling Meowth smiled and waved her tail at the Leafeon. "Thank you so much Flora! I was sure that I would have fallen any second there."

Claire then scowled at her extended claws. "Curse these uncoordinated paws of mine, this is why I loathe the indoor life, it makes one's survival skills grow bland and blunt."

"Nonsense, you just need practice, then you will get the hang of it, here let us help with gathering the berries." Evergreen said as he extended a vine and plucked some Pecha berries.

**000 **

Meanwhile, Bosco had been conversing with the Jolteon for several minutes on end.

"So your name is Jason, huh?" The Umbreon asked, repeating what said Jolteon had just told him.

"Yup, stupid name I know, but it's what I was named as an Eevee."

Bosco laughed. "Stupid? Some might think the name Bosco is stupid, but a name's a name and it means more to some than to others."

Pip soared down and chimed in with a cheerful chirp. "I think Pip is a stupid name, I don't 'pip' I chirp, but my first owner was probably deaf in an ear or something. You know, most of the time a new owner will give you a new name."

Claire and the others then arrived and walked forward, arms, paws, and vines brimming with what had to be the plumpest and juiciest Pecha berries they'd ever seen in their lifes.

Everyone immeadiatly dug into the berries as soon as they were laid before their gaping, hungry maws and ate until they were fuller than a tick.

Upon having become stuffed, they realized there was still a good portion of untouched Pecha berries leftover. Bosco decided that the Pokemon who were unsuccessful in their search would return and also be hungry from their efforts, thus he suggested the berries be left for them to eat.

"Bosco, can I ask you something?" Flora asked, licking a paw moist with berry juice.

"Sure thing Flora, ask away." The Dark type replied while he was scratching his side with a hind leg.

"Who was your first owner? Do you renember? If so, would you mind telling us about it?"

A few murmurs of curiousity from the others about the past of their leader rang out. Bosco noticed most of them were now gazing curiously at him as well.

He took a deep breath.

"I was born in the wild, my mother was a glorious Flareon named Firefang, I know not who my father was and can't say I deeply care. One day when I was still just a kit I wandered off, far into the city. It was then that I became lost and alone, I ran in circles tiring myself out before I callapsed and began to cry out for my mother. A creature that wore coats of many colours and stood on two legs grabbed me by the scruff of my neck, frightened as I was I was also exhausted so I only whimpered softly and trembled. I was surprised the creature didn't eat me then and there, but it didn't and soon I was taken into a place with four walls around me. I learned later that it was a man that found me and took me into a house. He handed me to a more feminene looking creature's of the same species as he himself. I became less frightened and soon grew fond of the woman."

Bosco stopped for a second, he sighed and shook his head sadly.

"It sounds like a perfect home." Tripod said to him.

"What went wrong?" Evergreen asked, his red eyes wide in wonder.

"It is true," Bosco replied,

"it did seem perfect, I was doted upon, fed nourishing milk and later meat. They took me out for walks and brushed my fur, I was given the name Bosco because there was a human magician named that as well. When I evolved they both looked at me in awe, telling me I was perfect and that no one would ever replace their magnificent Bosco.

I always got along fine with both the man and his wife, but soon there came the news of another coming to live among us. A baby was going to be born they said and even I was delighted to know I'd soon have a friend. But it went sour, I could sense from the beginning that the child and I wouldn't be able to get along.

Sure at first when he was unable to walk I kept my distance, but as soon as he became mobile, I was unable to cope, so I hid atop objects or in places he couldn't reach me in. He grew fast, soon he was three and a living nightmare, and a serious pain in the bum.

He pulled my ears, tugged my tail and eventually broke many valuble objects.

I could do nothing about it and the blame was always put on me because the kid always pointed a finger at me and said 'bad puppy'.

I composed myself as much as possible, but one day when I was especially ticked who should sneak up behind me, but the terrible brat.

He thought it would be funny to try and grab both my ears with one hand while giving my tail a particuly strong tug on my tail with the other.

My rump was already sore from the last time, so that tug crossed the line for once and for all. I struggled, my head and ears coming loose from his grip, unfortunetly the sight of him holding my aching tail infuriated me even further. And I physically reacted.

I bit down as hard as I could upon his chubby child hand, and I drew blood. I gagged as drops of the metalic tasting liquid rushed down my throat, coughing I released my hold, blood dripping onto my fur, despite being black, it was obvious that there was blood upon it.

The boy, having tears brimming his wide eyes let out the loudest of wails and released his hold on my tail in fright..."

"What happened next?" Flora asked.

Bosco looked at the Leafeon.

"That, my friend, is obvious... The man and woman arrived on the spot immeadiatly, the woman comforting her son, and the man, I shudder at renembering his response, the narrowing of his steel grey eyes as he gazed at the blood on my muzzle and paws. But his physical reactions were far worse, the way he grabbed me by my ears in anger, opened the door and hurled me outside roughly. He shouted after me, 'I thought you were better than that Bosco! But now... Be gone with you! You are on your own from now on!' and his words still echo in my mind."

"I'm sorry to have made you relive such a sad memory, Bosco." Flora said softly.

"It's okay, I'll find a place where I'll belong eventually... I know it, as surely as I know my name. I will belong somewhere someday. _I will belong._"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 of The Misfits is now up! Yeah!

Here's my bit,

As you come closer to your goal, you feel afraid. Not because you can't acheive it, but because you can. And you wonder, what will happen after you've accomplished the very thing you're trying so hard to acheive? The answer is, anything your heart desires. And more, as long as you are up to it.

Now do your bit and...

**Review!**

**Viva la feedback!**

I do believe there will only be two more chapters after this one, according to my calculations that is.

* * *

As the evening sun kissed the distant horizon, an Umbreon watched after his fellow friends and followers, Bosco knew that those who returned would be less positive, he saw a unsuccessful Snubull sit down and watched as a neighboring Jigglypuff handed it a Pecha berry. The Snubull pawed the berry over and over and then nibbled on it unhappily. "I failed, what's wrong with me? Are Snubull really that ugly?"

The Jiogglypuff shook its head in response, "Of course not!"

Bosco nodded before he too decided to speak up.

"Not everyone is so kind, some will cut you deep, others will love you for what you are inside instead of the appearance you have on the outside."

Tripod looked at Jason, the two being of the same type had automatically gotton along well with each other. Glancing at Jason's legs he half wished he had all four of his, but it wasn't something he felt was possible. The desire wasn't because he thought the Jolteon was any faster or stronger, no, it was because he wanted to have a better chance of being accepted.

Jason noticed the Electrike's gaze. "Don't worry, I know you'll find a home, as will I. Just because you're missing a leg doesn't mean you can't be loved, Tripod."

Flora and Evergreen saw the dismayed Pokemon, and even Bosco knew that some were starting to lose hope. His ruddy eyes flickered from one face to another to another. He saw a spark ignite in them every time another found a home or a place where they would belong. He also saw a small bit of their hope die with each failure.

He turned his head to the right, and then saw Claire, the only Meowth in the group, she was busy telling Dandy, the Eevee kit, that she couldn't tie the ribbon if she didn't hold still.

The Eevee kit had wandered off to chase a few butterflies when she came across a ribbon that had been discarded, upon finding it to be too pretty to abandon she had brought it back. She was upset that no matter how hard she tried the ribbon would not allow her to tie it onto her. She wanted to appear cuter and look more attractive so that maybe, just maybe, someone would take her in.

Dandy was far too young and had far too much energy to be patient long enough so when Claire finally managed to get the green strand of clothe tied around a small tuft of bangs upon the Eevee's forehead, she sighed softly.

"There, now run along and have some fun youngin'." she said and pat the kit upon the forehead.

"Thanks Claire!" Dandy squealed in childish glee.

It was their ability to co-exist so peacefully that had brought them so far.

Tripod stood up, shaking some dust from his neon fur before walking up to Claire's side.

"She sure is cute," He declared, a soft spark of adoration shimmering in his eyes.

"I know, ever wonder about what she must of done to get abandoned?"

"What she _did_?" He asked puzzled before he replied, "Claire, next to nobody has _done _anything to get put into the pound. We've done nothing but be born to most of them. We never asked to go through this, bad humans are more to blame than any of us for what went wrong."

The Meowth sat down, turning her gaze to the Electrike she looked into his eyes, warm pools of kindness and passion were what she saw. "You really think that's true?"

"I don't have to think, I know."

The Meowth nuzzled her nose against his. "I wonder what they will look like."

"What?" He replied wondering what she was referring to.

"The kits we might have someday. Kits of our own. What will they look like Tripod? Do you have any idea?"

His cheeks tinged a light pink as he blushed. "We'll have plenty of time to think about that when we find ourselves a home. Why ponder over something so distant as the future?"

He knew the answer, he knew what it would mean to her. So when her eyes showed that slightly desperate feeling he knew what she was going to say.

"Because it keeps me going!"

He flinched but smiled softly as he too allowed himself to wonder. "Alright, how they might look... Well, some of them will have their mother's eyes and their father's speed, perhaps tan Meowth fur with a few yellow zigzags, or even green Electrike fur with big black-edged ears and curly Meowth tails."

"That," she said dreamily, "sounds perfect. Our children will have perfect lives and perfect owners who will love them the way we love them. They won't suffer like we have."

Everyone who heard smiled softly. They all had to have something to keep them going, be it the chance of finally belonging or the chance of finding that one true love who they would settle down with and raise kits with and even die with at the very end. Sometimes it was even something as simple as the knowledge that the sun would still rise tomorrow, even if they didn't rise with it. They needed the hopes, the dreams, the small beliefs and things that kept them together inside.

The sky grew dark as the sun left only a sliver of light cascading down and across the land.

The huddled close together, tongues flickering up and curling back inside their gaping mouths as they yawned tiredly. Bosco felt his eyes grow heavy, he tried to think further about the future, but it was unpredictable as always, and he soon drifted off to sleep in mid-thought.

Some of the Misfits dreamed of what their homes and owners or trainers might be like, while others thought of the friends who were smiling and waving at them as they lived under a roof or in the care of a kind, loving owner. They felt happy and smiled in their sleep at the thought of the Pokemon who'd found their place.

Bosco dreamed of his past, the nightmare of his abandonment still haunting him strongly. But then he would dream of happier times, the breakouts from the pound, his friends, the naming of the group, and their future in a few instances as well.

**00**

The loud and shrill cawing from a flock of passing Murkrow and Honchcrow woke Bosco up. His eyes snapping open, only for him to groan in annoyance as the sun made him see a white fog. "Mnngh!" He moaned in surprise, pawing at his eyes and shielding them from the burning brightness of the rising sun.

As his eyes developed he saw everyone else was still asleep, he stood up, stretching his still half-asleep muscles while yawning softly. He glanced around, stepping carefully he moved around the sleeping bundles of the others. He was careful not to disturb any of them. He leaped over Jason's Spiky furred body for fear of being pricked by a needle or waking the Jolteon and getting a unintended Pin Missile by accident.

Landing on the other side with less than a scratch Bosco padded over and sniffed at what few Pecha berries were left from yesterdays meal. He gingerly picked up one of the smaller berries, tossing back his head, he threw the Pecha berry straight up into the air. He opened his mouth wide and leaped upward, snapping his jaws shut upon the air-borne berry and then he landed gracefully back onto his feet. Licking the edges of his muzzle he grinned and let out a soft chuckle.

The sound of clapping paws and praising chitters suddenly rang out. Bosco yelped and fell back, landing on his bum. He turned his head to see half of his Misfit members, all smiling and clapping, the other half was watching in an awe induced silence.

"Wow!"

"Amazing!"

"He sure knows some impressive moves!"

"Well, he is our leader for a reason."

"Exactly!"

"Bravo Bosco! Bravo!"

"Bosco's soo Awsome!" Little Dandy cheered, she was the both the smallest and the loudest of them all, or maybe just the most excited.

Bosco blushed in embarrassment, not just because of his falling upon his rump, but because the others had seen some of his talent, he wasn't a showoff and to tell the truth he preferred to keep as much as he could to himself, so his act wasn't meant to be seen. Luckily no one would have been able to tell that he was blushing due to his pitch black fur.

"Thank you..." He stood up and bowed sheepishly.

Sensing his embarrassment they calmed down, but the awe was still there, merely in their eyes now.

"Everyone ready for today's journey?" he asked.

They cheered loudly with a booming and unified 'YES' that could only be described as deafening.

"Good, 'cause we're coming to the end of our journey, there is only around a dozen or so of us left, and chances are looking good for us now."

"Let's get going then!" Dandy shouted and swished her tail back and forth, she leapt onto Tripod's back, causing him to stiffen in surprise, but he managed to resist shocking her in his startled state.

Wagging her tail she peered over his head, "Hi Tripod!" She squealed, her face inches from him, he could clearly see the ribbon in her fur, she was too cute, how was it then that she had been abandoned?

"Right." The Umbreon said and nodded in agreement, he knew that Dandy was too young to scold her for something she couldn't help. Pip swooped down, landing atop Bosco's head. "It's not far," he chirped, "just follow me and well get there soon."

Bosco nodded. "Very well Pip, you may lead the way there."

...

They walked on, chatting wildly amoungst themselves about their dream home with its dream owner or owners. Bosco kept his gaze straight ahead of him, he would talk reassuring to them without changing his line of sight.

He paused suddenly, the sound of running water coming to his ears. He called for the two Marill to come look. "Hey, here's that lake Pip told me about. This is it, isn't it Pip?" He asked, gazing up to the Taillow. Pip nodded and gave a reassuring chirp.

The Marills, one with dark blue fur, the other a lighter shade of aquamarine. They both looked at their leader with a 'may we go?

expression. The Umbreon nodded, "Only if you promise to enjoy life, after all, you only live for awhile."

Both Marill glanced at each other before nodding, they ran over and leaped into the water. They dove deep beneath the surface, rising a few minutes later to wave and verbalize their success. "What luck, there's only a few Goldeen and Magikarp living here! We'll going to stay here Bosco. Bye!"

And then they turned around and dove right back beneath the water.

Bosco looked at what was now a rather small group. He saw them get this fiery look in their eyes. They were hoping that this would be their time. "Let's keep going." He suggested and they all nodded.

00

The town was small, minuscule even in comparison to the last place they had visited. Bosco felt a small tinge of dismay.

But his expression became chipper when Flora and Evergreen squealed in happiness and ran to the doorstep of a house, they sniffed the flowers, giant lilies and Roses, a few daffadils.

Sunflora that had been blending in up ntil that very point laughed and said hello, Oddish peeped out and welcomed them. The owner opened her door to see what all the fuss was about, gazing down she smiled. "Aren't you two precious. Ya'll hungry?"

Flora looked over her shoulder and Bosco nodded incouragebly. "Leaf!" "Bulba!" They said happily, walking forward to nuzzle the lady's legs. "Well then, I'll take that as a yes, now let's see if I can find ya'll something tasty to eat."

The door closed behind the Leafeon and Bulbasaur, and a Sunflora waddled over. "Hey, are you guys friends of theirs?"

He nodded.

"Don't worry Jill takes good care of us Grass types."

Bosco nodded and started walking once more once he was in the center of the town he turned to address his fellow Misfits. "You see that? They got a chance without really trying, let's all do our best to get ourselves a home as well. Spread out Misfits, find your one true place! You can do it, I believe in you."

They nodded, spreading out, eyes wide and ears open for a open door, or the knocking of opportunity.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello my dear readers, how has your day been? Mines been aright, it's frikking ninety degrees outside but I'll manage.

Well, this is like my third update this week, A brand new chapter of Scarlet Beginnings a couple of days ago and two new Misfit chapters, one yesterday and this one today. Enjoy!

Here's some of my homemade rambling, take it with a grain of salt.

When we watch someone else do something difficult it looks easier than it realy is, when we are that someone else it is only half as difficult. When we boast that we can do something even better than another and we really can't it is three times harder than it really is to prove.

And here's something a bit deeper as well.

Sometimes we feel pain, sometimes we feel joy. No one can prove these feelings are tangible, and nobody can explain why we feel at all. Some people don't feel, and I would hate to imagine living without emotions or even the simplest of feelings. To live that way, without feeling, that sounds like a fate worse then death itself. Feelings make everyday interesting and every memory vivid, wether it is a memory of happiness, or one of despair. And don't we need to laugh and cry, cry and laugh? It only proves that we are still alive.

Now, be nice to me and...

**Review!**

**Viva la feedback!**

Renember folks, only on more chapter left of this story, and trust me, it shouldn't take too long to get it typed... Then The Misfits will finally be finished.

* * *

Bosco and a few others were exploring the small town. Claire, Dandy, Tripod, himself, and Jason were the five that made up the tiny group, everyone else had either found a home or had discovered themselves a place to thrive until they found someplace better to stay.

"Wow!" Dandy squealed as she scurried back and forth at the top of a small. Bosco, Claire, Jason, and Tripod grinned at the kit's adorably sweet innocence. Tey walked faster to catch up with the Eevee.

All five of them took a swift intake of air as a less inhabited section of the tiny town came into veiw.

Nw this place was where you could breath freely, a wide spaced and well furbished land of greenery surrounded each house. "It's not a town at all," Bosco began, "its actually a country, a _really_ small and beautiful country at that."

It was a country, the glorious contry, where you got to run until your breath was gone and howl at the moon till the sun came up. Here was a place where chance and opportunity became interwoven and friendly faces could be seen all around.

Bosco smiled now as he thought about a few of the group's members who had been accepted already.

The lone Glameow had even managed to look cute enough to get taken in, despite her old age and slightly ill-temper.

Thhat single male Snubbull who had often thought himself ugly had been nosing around in a tipped over garbage can when an old lady walked out and saw him, she'd fallen head over heels for the Fairy Dog Pokemon, cuddling and cooing at him as if it was the cutest Snubbull she had ever seen. She mentioned being lonely in her empty house right before the door had shut.

Several Rattata had settled down in and outside of an old abandoned barn, there was enough spilled grain and stray hay to get them started on raising their children and making a living.

And now, Bosco and the other four were getting closer to their own homes and owners, with every step they grew closer and closer. More and more hope filled their hearts as they continued onward.

"I wanna find myself a cute, loving, friendly little human kid who will love me forever! One who will brush me and put ribbons in my fur and let me sleep next to him or her at night. Maybe they will give me a new name, or maybe I'll keep the one I've already got. It's anybody's guess, guess." The Eevee kit said, bounding toward the edge of a dirt road, in the distance a large truck was approaching, it seemed too far away to be a concern at the moment.

Jason, was pacing back and forth, his fur was bristling with impatience. "I wonder if there's any trainers nearby who could use a strong Electric type on their team? What kind of owner do you want Bosco? What about you, Claire, Tripod?" He asked, pausing for a moment to glance at them.

"Well," Claire said, thinking about how she would word her answer. "I want an owner who won't crowd me, or smother me with too much love, I want to be able to go outside, but still have a home indoors, doesn't that sound nice, Tripod?" The Meowth said and turned her attention towards the beloved Electrike, who had been listening intently.

"Yeah! That sounds like the ideal house for us, with a nice owner to boot."

Bosco nodded, his ears flicking as a fly buzzed by, "Sounds very nice."

"Well, what's your desired home like Bosco?" Jason asked, his eyes curious.

"Yes, we'd love to hear." Claire purred.

"Do tell us all about it." Tripod added.

"I wanna know too!" Dandy chimed in, hopping up and down wildly.

"Alright, I'll tell you. I want a house where I won't have my ears tugged, my tail yanked or be harassed. An owner who will give me my space, yet still give me enough attention to keep me content. Heh, sounds impossible, right?"

All four shook their heads.

"Actually, it sounds quite the opposite. I'd say it is possible." Claire replied.

"Yeah!" Dandy cheered, jumping upward again.

Jason turned and looked to his right, he heard a human cry out, and then he saw a teenage boy running away from a pair of angry Pidgeys a few feet away.

"I've got to go help him!" He said and dashed off.

The four watched as the Jolteon ran up, Thundershocking the birds and scaring them off, the boy, gasping for breath seemed frightened of him at first, but then Jason walked up and licked his hand.

"Jolt eon, ja-jolt."

That's when the boy smiled. "Hey there buddy, I owe you one. You belong to someone?"

At the last bit he shook his head, "Jolt..." he whined.

"Well then, would you like to stick with me?"

"Jolteon!" Jason yipped happily, throwing himself at the boy and licking his face.

"Alright, alright! Hey, don't slobber on me now." The boy said sternly at first, but eventually laughed. "My name is Leo. Speaking of names, you are going to be needing one, c'mon, let's go home, I'll think of a name later."

"Jol!" Jason yapped happily, looking back he waved a paw. Bosco waved back.

0000

"He sure got lucky." The Ubreon muttered, shaking his head. "I never expected him to fawn over a human, this world sure is full of surprises."

"Sur-pri-says!" Dandy squealed, trying her hardest to pronounce the long word correctly.

Dandy was the smallest, yet she was also the loudest and she had more energy than all of the others combined together. The Eevee kit just kept hopping up and down, all of a sudden her ribbon loosened, falling to the ground. A gust of wind blew it away before she could catch it.

"Hey!" she shouted in mock anger as he turned around and leaped after the green shred of cloth, but it once more moved further into the street.

Everyone turned, gasping and even Bosco felt himself stiffen in fright.

The green ribbon was airborne, wiggling provacatively as it flew further into the middle of the road, finally catching on a twig it wiggled in the breeze pitifully like a wurmple on a hot rock, Dandy giggled and scurried after her ribbon, she leaned down to pick it up...

Claire was the first to react, she began to yell, but when it failed to catch the Eevee's attention she dashed out towards her. Ignoring Tripod's protest of her possibly getting hurt as well.

Claire was running not for the hell of it, the reason was just as terrifying as it was dangerous. Dandy was completely unaware of the truck that was getting closer to her by the second. The Eevee was struggling to unhook her ribbon without tearing it, she was totally oblivious to the danger that was closing the gap between itself and her.

Claire too was closing in, the Meowth was hoping with every ounce of her soul that once, just this once her catlike reflex's would not fail her.

"Dandy!"

She cried out, tackling the kit who had just gotten her ribbon free and was turning around to trot back with it held between her teeth proudly.

The Meowth shielded the Eevee's body with her own and the impact had sent both of them a few inches further to the center of the road.

Claire opened her eyes and looked staight at the truck, she saw the tires closing in on them and knew they'd miss Dandy, but what about herself?

She gazed at the looming underside of the vehicle and pinned the squirming Eevee kit down while trying to save herself as well.

A couple of loud crunches rang out and Claire felt a strong pain all over her body.

Then, everything went black for a merciful while.


	10. Chapter 10

We've reached the end my friends. Yes, this is the final chapter of The Misfits. It has been good writing this story, but now its over. So here is the ending.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I only own this fic's plot and my characters.

Here's my bit of psychobabble stuff.

_Some people never stop wandering, they just can't settle down. Deep down inside they hear a voice that says to keep walking and never look back. There are some who find their true place, but most never stop traveling, they just can't stop. Those are the ones who don't have anywhere to go, they have no home. _

_For all the ones looking for that gold at the end of the never ending rainbow, I wish you all the best of luck. And for the ones who have found their gold, hold onto it._

(By gold I speak not of physical objects or diamonds and gems, but that one true love. Love is worth so much more.)

* * *

Sunlight shined through a window, the light caused Claire to stir in annoyance, she tried to wipe at her eyes with a paw, but her left paw felt stiff, and her right was too sore to move. She silently murmured a light curse, holding her eyes tightly shut in a vain attempt to ignore the hot

"She's moving."

One of her ears twitched faintly. Proving that Claire was indeed waking up. The Meowth was hesitant, but she soon opened her eyes to see where she was. It was a room, a purple clad room, every shade and hue of purple that was possible was in this room.

"Nyao? (Where?)"

"Hey there. You're alright girl. You are going to be fine, there was just a small accident, but you survived."

Claire leaned forward, eyes trying to focus on the speaker. A woman, still young, yet her eyes shined with maturity.

"Me, owth. owth. (Wait, what about Dandy? Dandy!)"

"I'm sorry, I don't speak Pokemon... Wait, I know!" she said and whistled, a Spoink bounced in.

_"Yes?" _It asked.

"Could you please translate what this precious Meowth is saying for me, Twilight?" She asked, looking down at the Pearl Pig Pokemon.

_"Sure thing, Amanda!"_

"Meowth Nyaora? (How come she understands you?)" Claire asked.

_"She understands me because I'm using telepathy,"_ the Spoink said as she hopped forward and reached out to shake the Meowth's paw,_ "it's a special ability that Psychic types can use. What's your name?"_

"Meowowth. (Claire.)"

The Spoink turned and smiled. _"Her name is Claire." _Turning back she suddenly blushed in embarrassment. _"Oh, where are my manners? I'm Twilight."_

"Meowth! Owth owth meow?(Oh! I almost forgot, where's Dandy?)" Claire yowled and shot upright, yowling loudly in pain as she did so. Twilight pushed her back down.

"_The Eevee, right?"_

Claire nodded.

_"She was fine, you protected her, she had a few scratches but nothing more. Amanda's little sister took her in. Oh yeah, Can the others come in now, Amanda?"_

The girl, Amanda nodded and left the room, moments later Tripod darted in, leaping upon the bed where she was laying. His eyes were filled with concern and fear.

Bosco trotted in moments later, Amanda returned moments later.

"Elec, Lec trilec tri trike-electrike trike! Trike trike Trielect Lec-lect trike. (Oh Claire, I was so worried, when we all heard that sickening crunch and then when the truck passed by and we noticed you were'nt moving! I-I thought you were...)"

"Umbre breon, eon breon Umbre. Umbreeeeon Um um eonbreon. (He freaked, all he would do is nudge your body and then whine. He started howling over you as though you were dead. His cries attracted this girl's attention and we were shocked to find out that you were still alive, just unconscious.)"

The Umbreon suddenly took notice of the Spoink and he grinned as he smelled the girl's scent on the Pokemon. "Eon. Eebre bree. (Owned. You're so Lucky.)"

Amanda muttered something about going to get some food and water and working on calling a friend, she then left the room.

"Bosco, where's Dandy?" Claire asked, her eyes soft with concern.

"Don't worry, she's fine, after the accident she got examined, but right after you were taken into this place we weren't allowed inside." Bosco growled softly and shook his head. "It doesn't make sense, why are we allowed in here now, but earlier we were denied access?"

_"Amanda doesn't like friends or companions to inter fer with her work. You see whenever someone close to a patient hears them cry out in pain they try to stop her, but if she didn't continue they would be far more ill than if she went ahead and kept going."_

Tripod brushed his muzzle against Claire's. "I wish I could have stopped you from going after Dandy, you look so hurt lying here all bandaged up." There was tears in his eyes.

Claire frowned, "How bad am I?"

"You mean you don't know?" The Electrike asked, his gaze turning to Twilight, "You didn't mention the damage?"

Twilight flinched. _"Uh, erm... It's nothing severe. You'll just limp a little when you walk. And..."_

Claire tried to sit up, "And wha-omph!" she felt pain shoot up and down her spine, forcing her to fall back onto the cushy sheets of the bed.

"Claire!" They shouted out.

"Stop trying to stand up, you're going to hurt yourself even more than you already are." Bosco said and leaped onto the end of the bed. He pulled his gaze away from her mid-riff, looking at her eyes instead.

"I swear you stubborn female that I will hold you down if you keep sitting up when you are not ready to!" Tripod said with determination.

"I promise not to if you guys stop beating around the bush."

_"Well... When you were hit your right side took a lot of damage, and your right hind leg was broken, so badly that you will always limp..."_

"I got that part, but there's still something you're not telling me. Cough it up."

Twilight took a deep breath. _"Your tail, I'm afraid half of your tail was Torn off completely."_

"Oh..." She said, ears pulling back. "Is that all?"

They nodded.

"Would you and Bosco leave? I need to talk to Tripod privately for a moment."

Twilight paused, but Bosco nodded and the Spoink decided she would give them a few moments alone.

The door was opened by Twilight's Psychic powers and they stepped out.

00

As soon as the door shut Claire teared up. "T-tripod!" She yowled loudly in misery. "M-my t-tail..."

"Ssh, it will be alright. You're alive, that's what matters most. I love you, and that hasn't changed a bit."

Claire sniffed, "Really? But I'm damaged, look at me. She said I'll limp and then there is my...tail, what's left of it."

Tripod snorted and laughed a loud laugh that made Claire think he'd lost it.

"What's so funny?"

"You, I'm the one who's damaged. But now we both are more alike than ever. We're missing a few parts, but we still have a heart and soul like everyone else."

"But I've lost my beautiful tail!" The Meowth bellowed sadly.

Tripod nuzzled her and kissed her softly. "That's not entirely true, you still have a beautiful tale, and we will tell it to our children and anyone who will listen."

0000

And after a few weeks, Claire was well enough to walk, and though she limped when she walked, nobody thought any less of her. Amanda had fallen in love with the Meowth and Electrike and offered them a place to stay, to which they accepted.

Bosco waited awhile. and then left, claiming that he was a wanderer and would not return unless he had a good reason.

When he left, everyone seemed sad, but they spread the word. Telling all who would hear them out about the brave Umbreon's deeds. Some say he continued to rescue other Pokemon and find them a home.

It was almost five months after he'd left that Bosco returned, though he was thinner and leaner.

As he headed past the pond where two Azumarill were swimming, both giggled and waved at him, the Umbreon smiled back at the two before continuing onward.

He saw Evergreen and Flora, the two Grass Pokemon were playing tag with all of the others in their owner's garden. They both saw him and stopped to talk for a bit before saying goodbye and smiling happily.

When Bosco finally ended up on the doorstep of that old familiar house he stopped and pulled his ears back. Should he even bother? Would they remember him at all? He sighed, his ears drooped. Perhaps he'd best leave.

He heard laughter and curiosity got to him, so he stepped closer to push his ear against the door and listen. When listening wasn't enough he went to a window and saw Claire and Tripod, both were surrounded by about seven smaller versions of the two, only slightly different, more like a pawful of Claire and Tripod in one body.

He sighed happily and stepped back a step. "It seems they've both moved on."

A door opened and shut.

_"But I never did." _A meek voice said.

Turning, the Umbreon saw a Spoink, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"Twilight, I've missed you."

_"I know, I never thought you'd really return. Why have you come back, Bosco?"_

He grinned a sly grin. "Remember what I told you right before I left? I said it to you and you alone, 'I'll travel this land until I find the one I truly love.' well, guess what. I found her."

_"W-who?"_

"You, ever since I first saw you I knew that you were the one, but I had to be sure. So I traveled for awhile, freeing others from pounds across this land and leading them to freedom. But now I've returned, and if you'll accept me then I'll stay."

_"Why now, what has changed?"_

"Time has changed, and with it so did I."

Twilight looked past him. _"They have been telling anyone who will listen about you. Their children wish to meet you." _

Bosco shook his head, "I'm no legend."

The door opened and Amanda walked out. "Twilight? Where are you? Oh!' the human declared, having spotted Bosco. "Is that... No, it can't be. Bosco?"

Bosco nodded his head and grinned.

"Bosco, you're back? Oh, are you here to stay?" she asked, her eyes wide with hope.

And with another nod of his head the Umbreon smiled wider.

Amanda nodded, she smiled just as wide, if not wider right before speaking the words that Bosco had yearned to hear throughout his life.

"Welcome home, Bosco."

0000

"And that's the whole story." Bosco said proudly. "Now it is past your bedtime."

"Aww." The small kit whined.

"Go on, no complaints now. And Scooter."

"Yeah?"

"Say goodnight to your Aunt Claire and good old Uncle Tripod. And let's not forget your mother."

"Okay dad. I Love you." the small kit said, his grey ears perking up.

"I love you too, my son." The Umbreon replied, his eyes watching the small grey-furred, curly tailed Eevee as he went along.

* * *

And that's that.

I want to thank every last one of you that reveiwed and reveiwed this fic of mine. Thank you all.

Tell me if you liked the ending or not.

And now, time to be honest with me and...

**Reveiw!**

**Viva la feedback!**


End file.
